


You Don't Need Them Anymore

by boba_macchiato



Category: 2NE1, BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Rare Pairings, Superheroes, Villains, but I think it's cute, excerpt from an upcoming full-length fanfiction, i don't know how i came up with this ship, i know i know it's edgy but whatever, lisa has mind powers, minzy has shadow powers and can animate shadows into sentient beings, rejected superheroes club, such as telepathy mind reading and mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boba_macchiato/pseuds/boba_macchiato
Summary: Set in an alternate universe from an upcoming full-length fanfiction titled 'Superhero Rejects Club'. Seoul is the superhero hub of the world. The government appoints superhumans - who are quite populous - through recruitment programs to work for them and protect the country. Then there are those who are rejected from joining the elites...Lisa is Minzy's "second-hand man". She is attempting to convince Minzy not to mass-recruit rejected superhumans to their side.





	You Don't Need Them Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tryna avoid spoilers for the entire fanfic as much as i can but there's only so much i can do :') also the tags are fucked up, sorry

“They don't get it,” Minzy says, continuing to pace back and forth as she counts off on her fingers, muttering numbers under her breath. “There's barely thirty of them. There's probably a hundred elites.”

Lisa watches her carefully, absentmindedly chewing her thumbnail down out of habit. Watching Minzy pacing was beginning to stress her out. “And there are only seven of us,” she points out, making Minzy pause for a moment.

“I got you guys to join me,” Minzy says, turning to look at Lisa. “I can do it again. They all hate the elites. It won't be that hard.”

Sighing, Lisa stands up and approaches Minzy, arms crossed over her chest. “I'm sure you could,” she says, taking note of Minzy stepping back. “But don't you think we're strong enough on our own?” Lisa asks, first gesturing to herself. “Mind reading,” she says, then taps two fingers against Minzy's sternum. “Animated shadows. Phasing. Electrokinesis. Time travel. Hell, fucking bone manipulation.” Lisa continues, gesturing to the door to indicate the others. “Minzy, you could create an entire army to do your bidding.” She says.

Minzy stares at Lisa for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. Finally, she turns away, eyebrows furrowing as she thinks. “No,” she says, shaking her head as she meets Lisa's eyes once again. “There's strength in numbers.” She turns away on her heel and begins walking away, but is stopped by Lisa's hand clamping around her wrist.

Eyes wide, Minzy turns around. “Lisa, what are you doing?”

“Why did you do this, Minzy?” Lisa asks, not letting go of the older female's wrist. “Why did you leave the rejects? I know it's not because you want your name shining in lights.” When Minzy doesn't respond, she keeps going. “You want to actually make a difference. And we can do that. Together.”

Minzy is nonplussed. She stands there, useless as Lisa's words hit her. “Lisa, I-”

“Don't,” Lisa says, cutting Minzy off. “I know that you think more people is the answer, but… action is the answer.”

There's a long silence before Minzy takes a breath and speaks. “Cheshire is falling for Cold Lock.” She says, then shaking her head. She couldn't keep beating around the bush. “Dara loves CL. She says she doesn't but she does. She loves the leader of the people she hates the most, but she'll never admit it. She's too proud.” Her fists clench at her sides, and the murky darkness gathering in them catches Lisa's eyes. She's unable to calm the storm before Minzy breaks.

“She's a fucking hypocrite!” Minzy yells, and Lisa suddenly finds herself and her leader shrouded in darkness. Usually she was able to calm down Minzy, but this must have been too much. The older female's breath hitches with anger as she keeps going. “I trusted her! I looked up to her and she lied to me!”

Lisa places her hands on Minzy's shoulders, gripping them gently, hoping the pressure would bring Minzy back. “Minzy- listen to me-” Lisa pleads, trying to keep Minzy's gaze on hers. “Bring the light back. Think. Breathe. You need to calm down.” She moves her hands to cup Minzy's cheeks, keeping her gaze on the older female as she focuses.

_Minzy, I'm speaking through your mind,_ Lisa says telepathically, choosing her words carefully. Minzy visibly stiffens. _I'm going to take over for a little bit, okay? What you're doing right now is dangerous. I’ll help you calm down. Usually, I would ask permission first, but I don't want you to hurt yourself..._

Taking a deep breath, Lisa closes her eyes and focuses, sending her consciousness down through her arms and hands still against Minzy's cheeks, and into the leader's mind. Lisa could feel the pounding of Minzy's head and the white vignette surrounding her vision. It was easy to tell that Minzy had been bottling up this anger for so long that it had finally exploded into a blind rage. It was going to be hard to calm this one down.

Slowly, Lisa commands Minzy's mind to steady her breath, eventually getting her breathing steady. The darkness begins to disappear as Minzy's heart rate slows to normal. When Lisa is sure that everything is normal, she pulls herself out of Minzy's head and back into her own.

Minzy collapses back onto the ground, feeling dizzy from being shoved out of her mind for a few minutes. Lisa's eyes widen and she kneels down over Minzy, checking to make sure she didn't hurt herself. “Shit, I'm sorry-” She begins, grabbing her hands and helping Minzy sit up. “I'm sorry, I should have asked first-”

Minzy holds up a hand, indicating for Lisa to stop talking. The younger female does so, waiting for Minzy's words. “I should be mad at you,” the leader says, keeping her gaze down, but not letting Lisa's hand go. “But you did the right thing.” She says, finally meeting Lisa's light brown gaze. “I… probably would have caused a lot of damage if you hadn't done that… so thank you. I'm sorry I exploded like that.”

Lisa shakes her head, sitting down beside Minzy. “No, don't apologize. I… know why you snapped. And I don't blame you.” She says, letting the silence grow for a few moments. “You don't need her anymore. You don't need any of them.”

Minzy nods, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “You're right,” she says. “Because I have you.”

Before Lisa even knows what's happening, Minzy's lips are pressed against her own. She's caught off guard, but once the it sinks in, Lisa's eyes fall closed and she returns the kiss, her hand pressed against the nape of Minzy's neck. For so long, Lisa had felt a longing - a wanting - in her chest, but she couldn't ever peg down what exactly what it was she needed.

In this moment, she found that it was Minzy. All she wanted was Minzy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there's a lot of inconsistencies and missing context... like all the romantic and sexual tension between these two before this scene :))))) but either way, it's just something i wanted to write to give myself more motivation to keep writing the beginning of the fic. anyway, i hope you enjoyed it! if you did, be sure to keep an eye out for the superhero rejects club 👀 more groups will be involved in the full story!


End file.
